


【McLennon】黄昏 · 月亮 · 日出

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [2]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, M/M, Morning Wood, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 也许有一天，他们不再单单属于彼此，但他们都保有最独特的记忆，都记得黄昏、月亮和日出，然后把它们深深埋到歌里。
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	【McLennon】黄昏 · 月亮 · 日出

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work!  
> I wrote it in Chinese, and I'm sorry that I can't post a traslation.

John从床上醒来，眼睛眨了几下才适应。一缕光从窗帘缝隙里爬进来，偷偷摸摸地溜上床单。湿润未干的头发蹭过他的胸口，在心上留下水痕和痒意，John突然意识到身边还有另一个人。

这可不常见，如果按照往常，这时候应该就剩他自己窝在床上了。噢，完美先生Paul竟然醒得比他晚，他还以为睡懒觉是他的专利呢。怀里的人皱着眉头，略显疲惫地动了动，头发被汗水黏糊在他那张漂亮的脸上。清浅的呼吸打在John的心口，温热鲜活。

John享受看着Paul睡觉，虽然机会并不多。这近乎是一种满足独占欲的行为。千万人欢呼着，为他们狂热。每个人都看得到那个戴着面具的Paul，笑得灿烂，不动声色的Paul。但不是每一个人，都看得到他沉睡的样子。不是人们预想的一切。放下防备，他睡觉的时候，也会有缺点，那些不为人知的小缺点。Paul睡觉的时候，纯粹得像水一样，他就只是Paul，他在做每一个人都做过的事，也做人们期望之外的事。

一点橘黄色的阳光，染到Paul的鬓角，星星点点。晨晖，就像蜂蜜味的透明浪潮，一波一波反复叠加，冲刷着，最终把他们淹没。

John抬手，用指尖碰触那些湿漉漉的发尾，雨夜里泛着水光的黑色羽毛。

结束一天的忙碌，也没有晚上的安排，去参加一次派对庆祝胜利。在暗处里十指相扣，摩挲手背，交换几个牵连不定的眼神。

从莽撞少年时代的记忆里，他们就已经一同消耗了无数黄昏。在利物浦，两个少年见过草莓地的最后一块阳光，从树木边缘掉落。他们因为刚学会的吉他和弦而兴奋不已，发黄的草稿挤满年轻的梦想，一起大声吵闹着跑到酒吧去。再到汉堡，天空青黑成一片。他们可以分享一个啤酒味的拥抱，驱散阴冷，迎接又一夜的演出。就算是现在，铺天盖地的疯狂女孩们哭喊着，媒体和赞誉纷至沓来。发布会上，他们照样两个人一句接一句，可以远远望向对方，悄悄融化在彼此的笑意里。John一度怀疑他们有什么精神连接，不然，他们怎么会对互相的小心思都熟知于心。

Paul是左撇子，他们坐在Forthlin路20号的时候，Paul还没有抱起贝斯。有时候，夕阳割裂玻璃飞进来的一整个下午，他们都在一起度过。好似双生子，他们是一对镜像。坐在床上面对面地写歌，语言不是必须的，交流一下眼神就足矣。

“这首歌怎么样？”

“烂。”

大笑声，吉他嗡鸣，唱片机吱吱呀呀放出的声音。所有的东西都飞速消散而去，眼里只有彼此，仿佛只有他们留在这个世上，只是John和Paul。写歌就是做爱的话，他们估计是持久型。许许多多榜上有名的小曲子，就是这样写成的。

**黄昏，是鸡尾酒、迷幻药和人群红色的尖叫做成的。** 每个人都在大声叫喊，疯狂地跳舞，绿色粉色的光都变成掠影，没有人能数清被酒精泡坏的星星。没有人还清醒，看得清他们交汇眼神里的炽热涌动。

John可以模糊地想起昨夜，就在这里，他们俩一起。跌跌撞撞地下车，上楼，进房间，分不清谁更清醒。他的手在Paul身上每一处，Paul的喘息像风声一样飘来，忽远忽近。每个嘴唇滑过Paul脖颈的瞬间，都带出黑发男人的颤栗，和那些压抑的低吟。

他们拥有一整个夜晚。John还记得，他坐着，在酒店房间的沙发上，赤裸的Paul背对他，灯的光线模糊了身体的轮廓，朦胧的，迷幻的。电影慢放一样，他一寸一寸地没入了Paul，完美地贴合在一起。他们俩就像拼图上最靠近的那两块碎片，很近，拼接的过程却兜兜转转，花费漫长时间才发现彼此俱为一体。John伸出手，从背后触碰对方敏感的乳尖，得到几声没有忍住的，变调的呻吟。这副唱歌美妙的嗓子，混杂着情欲的叫床也同样好听。

动作一开始阻塞艰难，虽然John被滚烫紧致的穴道容纳，用力地顶弄的想法愈发强烈。但Paul发着抖，侧过脸时，还可以看见他紧绷的下颔，有点发白的脸色。John只好喘着气，把双手环过对方腰，划水一样点触过Paul晃动的性器，抚摸跳动的大腿内侧，一边缓慢地动。Paul一只手攀上他的胳膊，似乎就要坐不住了似的。他的眼睛紧闭，睫毛湿润得沉重，却还在微弱地颤，嘴巴半开，舌尖勾连着要伸出。仔细听似乎还能听到一些急促的，像是抽泣一样的呜咽声被闷在喉咙里。

后来，这样的进出，变得流利顺畅。Paul主动地在John身前运动，好让他准确地摩擦过那一点。水声，和肉体碰撞的声音在房间里源源不断地响起，伴随着越来越大的喘息声。Paul单薄的皮肤挡不住情热，变成了透亮的粉红，还沁出一层汗，朦胧湿润，整个人就像阳光下融化的棉花糖。

这样的场景持续到，John突然停住对方的动作，用手禁锢住他的胯。老二还深深埋在他的身体里，把他锁在原处。他的伙伴发出恼怒的声音，嘶哑低沉地喘出几声：

“操！该死的……我已经快要……”

John微不可闻地呼出一口气，几乎要被这不耐烦的表现逗笑。

“别急，还有时间。”他轻轻掐了一把Paul柔软的腰际，Paul最近似乎增重了，手感变得很好。

“John…我……不行…快让我动……”

Paul的耳后根似乎变得更加红了，空虚的渴求压迫着他的理智，噬咬着羞耻心。John开始舔他的耳垂，有意无意地撩拨他，迫使他又羞又急地扭回头来，想要瞪视一番。抓住这个机会，John吻住他微肿的嘴唇，把Paul没说完的狠话，全部搅碎在唇齿之间。

“Macca，安静。”一吻结束，John对着Paul的下巴吐气，看着黑发爱人紧闭双眼，皱眉忍耐到眼尾发红。无数次，在演出时，John看着被汗浸没的贝斯手，在舞台上晃动着头，嘴巴开开合合，就想操到他被情欲淹没，连鼻尖都染上不可控的亮粉色。

将到不到的高潮，让Paul难耐地磨蹭着。渗出的各种液体把沙发搞得一团糟。当靠近到让Paul尖叫连连的点时，John就把他摁回原处，警告般地咬向他的脖子。

“Johnny，至少……至少动一下…… **求你** …”

Paul的声音小得像是一滴汗水掉落到地上一样。他听起来像是快哭了，但还佯装强硬的语调。整个人发着抖，肌肤热得发烫，头发软乎乎地黏在一起。John狠狠在他的肩膀上咬了一口，右手握住Paul的性器，不紧不慢地撸动着。Paul真的在不可控制地抖着，追逐着John的动作。压抑的快感一霎间喷涌而出，他就好像一片摇摇欲坠的瓦片，John是唯一能够支撑住他的人。

“Paul，我想要看你在我眼前 **高潮** 。”

没有回答，当然也不需要回答。Paul自己摸上乳头轻轻揉搓，扭动着腰肢，脸颊被汗水泪水镀上一层光。John手的运动变快了，不断地给予快感。那是很美妙的瞬间，Paul软绵绵地尖叫出“John……Johnny……”，以及那些污秽的词。白色溅上他的小腹，停留在毛发间，也流到John的手上，就像冰镇啤酒上的白色泡沫。Paul眼睛紧闭着接受最后的余韵，嘴巴几乎要合不上，后穴却收缩咬紧了John的阴茎。于是，John也把自己的液体埋到了对方的深处。

John也记得自己站起来点起一根香烟的时候，Paul半睁着眼侧躺在沙发上，两颊边的红色没有散尽，就像过头的酒心樱桃派，化成了一摊甜水。他看不清对方的神情。透过香烟的雾气，眼光落在Paul一绺绺黑发上，John留意到，他的黑发映着月亮似的蓝光。

没有其他人见过这样的Paul，没有人见过这样的月亮，这是 **他们** 独有的 **秘密** 。

**月亮，是汗水、霓虹灯和绽出雾气的香烟做成的。** 啤酒的泡沫在野草的乌黑枝叶里流动，Paul站起来，精液从他的大腿内侧滑下。也许后来他们在浴室里面又来了一发，交换了位置，或者Paul给他口了一次。怎么回到床上的，谁在乎呢。

John还沉浸在昨夜美好的回忆中。作为一个性功能正常的二十多岁青年，晨勃也再正常不过，在他浮想联翩前早就苏醒了。说不定这才是浮想联翩的理由？他挪动了身体，不忘占便宜地把腿伸到Paul的两腿之间，把他们的玩意贴在一起，缓解自己的欲望。听到对方发出气恼的咕噜声，John偷笑了一下，就看到怀里的人猛地睁开眼睛。

“早，Paulie.”John戏谑地用力蹭过去，两人的阴茎隔着一层内裤碰撞了。对方当然也是整装待发的状态，不过Paul是赤裸的。

“John，你这个饥渴的家伙。”Paul瞪了他一眼，乏力感还没有消失尽，眼睛都睁不太开。昨晚，精疲力竭，意识破碎，他最后直接睡着了。所以现在身上黏糊糊地，可能还有干掉的精液，朦胧中想到这个他就忍不住皱起鼻子。他需要一个热水澡。

“昨晚是 **谁** 在尖叫。”

“闭嘴，我从不尖叫。”

“是吗？”John眼睛一转，一点亮光在他棕褐色的眸子里流动，他不怀好意地把手摸到Paul的腰上，“啊！操！Johnny！我就快要……啊啊求你…”John做作地模仿拉长语调，眯着眼偷看Paul的反应。

屡试不爽，Paul的脸又像烧起来了，飘上几片阳光，解离出橘红色的朝霞。又羞又恼，外加黏腻的不适，Paul用力踢了John的小腿一脚，看到棕发的男人吃痛地嘶出一声。他叹了一口气，翻身背对着John准备坐起来。这可不好，John感觉到那丰满的臀部靠近他的欲望，摩擦过又远离。这里不得不说，Paul的屁股真的很翘。

John看着这白花花的屁股因为姿势变化而挤压在一起，喉咙突然干涩了。念头一闪，John猛地坐起来，扯住Paul的手臂，把他拉回床上。早晨并不太适合亲吻，但适应了激烈的唇齿交缠，仍然感觉不错。他可以看见Paul的瞳孔瞪大，失去平衡的慌乱，榛子色的眼眸澄澈地映出自己清晰的影子。

John悄悄把手探到黑发男人的臀缝，揉动几下。Paul的几声闷哼，被含糊在亲吻里。John的手指轻而易举滑进对方的穴道，就如同热刀切开黄油，浅浅抽插了几下，真实的温度点燃了指尖。

眼前又雾蒙蒙的了，什么都看不清（或者本来就是）。Paul其实刚刚睡醒，浑身没有一点力气。像是无依无靠的藤蔓，他下意识地追随着John的一举一动，把两个人黏在一起。现在的状况是，Paul又躺回床上，主动地双腿大开，把一切都渴望袒露。Paul不是那种美而不自知的人，他知道应该做什么，知道怎么做会让别人欲火焚身，特别是John。既然John想要，给他就是了。所以他先是紧闭着眼，左手顺着胸口滑过小腹，慢慢悠悠地溜到两腿之间，给自己勃发的老二一顿揉搓，同时不忘记把右手放到自己嘴边。Paul知道John喜欢自己的嘴唇，他甚至还有点得意，他很久很久以前就注意到John盯着他的嘴唇看。右手手指轻轻按压唇瓣，左手动作不停，绕着穴口打转，引得后穴一阵收缩。非常满意的，他听到John的抽气声。不过他已经没有时间窃喜了，得意忘形闭上眼睛的后果就是，Paul看不到John在做什么。什么东西抵在他的入口，片刻停留后，就硬生生挤了进去。

“啊啊！操！痛死了！你他妈的……”一阵灼烧感，虽然昨夜的余韵还在，这样的扩张还是不充分的。Paul感觉自己的肠道烧起来了，胀痛着，小腹都是被填满的充塞感。他大口喘着气，沁出的生理泪水逃出眼角。

“他妈的…Lennon……痛啊！”

“做？不做？”John竟然还朝前动了动，把他的阴茎埋得更深一些，整根没入了Paul的身体。他抓住Paul的大腿，把它们分得更开些。Paul疼得呜呜咽咽，说不出话。

“Macca？回答。”行动派John Lennon开始慢慢地动起来，试图找到那点。Paul紧得像是个处子，因为疼痛更是不肯放松，这动作就是火上浇油。你能想象吗？一起床就被别人用老二从屁股劈成两半，这样哭出来简直就是屈辱。Paul紧紧咬着下唇，尽力抬起腰迎合，缓解疼痛。

“ **做快点** ……别废话……”他的嗓子哑得说话不清晰，脸热得发烫。双腿下意识缠住John的腰，只感觉轻飘飘的吻不断落在锁骨上，喉结上，最后是吻肿的嘴唇。浅尝辄止，但足够绵长。Paul睁开眼，他整个人都为John放松了。雾蒙蒙中看见John好看的手指，微皱的眉头，所有东西都在动着，天旋地转，但他所见都是John。

肉体开始碰撞肉体，动作流畅。Paul甚至能感觉到John阴茎上的每一处细节，每一次跳动。他说不出话来了，只能断断续续地呻吟，毫无理智地叫床。John甚至在他的大腿根留下了一个吻痕后，把他的双腿架到肩上，不知疲倦地在他的后穴里进进出出，双手用力地箍住他的臀部。快感把Paul推上海浪的尖口，越积越高。小腹酥酥麻麻的，他忍不住脚趾紧绷着，一只手抓住床单，一只手撸动自己的欲望。

“John…John……我快……哈啊啊…”

“Paulie，我知道， **射出来吧** 。”John低沉的声音带着喘息在耳边响起。Paul感觉泪水不断地溜出去，他们俩都湿漉漉的，分不清是谁的汗水。本来积极地扭着腰，现在只能软绵绵地被动接受着，阴茎前端磨蹭着腹部，摇晃着吐出液体。

John的性器又一次狠狠摩擦过那一点。Paul真的失去控制了，他来的那一刻，他被John十指紧扣着，白浊溅到胸口、小腹，甚至John的肚子上。他眼神失了焦，不知羞耻地长尖叫出一声，像是把所有的东西都射了出来，一股一股，渐渐颤抖着弱下去。John还在他的身体里，顶弄过那一点，Paul却没有力气再呻吟，只是低低地发出带着抽泣意味的呜咽声。他迷蒙中寻找John棕色热烈的双眼，直直地盯着，唇瓣聚拢在干净的右手食指上。

手指抽插一下，缓慢地一吮吸，无意识地收紧肠道。后穴承受的冲撞更激烈了。最后，John的眼神也短暂地失去焦距，低喘着叫他的名字，一股滚烫的精液留在肠道里。John气喘着把头埋在他的颈肩，缓缓地退了出来，发出啵的一声水声。

Paul白皙的身体上留下了不少红痕，腹股沟黏腻着精液和汗水，双腿还打开着，像是合不拢了一样。John觉得Paul闻起来像家的味道，而在晨光下，混合着汗水，他闻起来也像港口城市的海风。

他们依偎着静静躺了很久，眼神融化在一起，等待激情的早晨一炮后劲过去。

“John？”

“嗯……？”

“你知道我 **很喜欢** 你。” **~~我觉得我爱你。~~ **

“我知道，我也是。” **~~我也爱你。~~ **

沉默，风声开始在窗外呼啸，没有吹跑太阳。

“Paul……有件事你也该知道。”

“说。”

**“你长胖了。”**

咚的一声，John被踢下了床，滚到了地板的阳光里。是的，太阳出来了。

**日出是海风、染了淡黄的榛子和酿成酒的美妙歌声做成的。** 晨晖以后，白昼来临。两个不同的世界会拼到一起。以后还会不会再有这样的时间，谁也不知道。John和Paul **只能** 往前走。

John和Paul于彼此而言，都是 **黄昏、月亮和日出** ，是消失不了的印记。走出这一天，走出这个世界，披上原本的外表，就像一切都没有发生一样。时代暂不允许这样的存在，躲藏并不能维持长久。这是必然的，他们的缝隙会越来越大。有一天，他们也会不单属于彼此，但歌曲会替他们记得。 **回首亘年岁月中的种种心动，起始于少年的这段热恋，仍能拔得头筹。**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! ;)  
> Maybe I'll try to translate it to English after my exam.


End file.
